Natsu's Hunger!
by StrawberryInDespairXD
Summary: A random story about how hungry Natsu was one day! It's my first story! XD


**Natsu's Hunger!**

**Well, this was an extremely random story! Sorry, I was hungry when I wrote this...feel free to say whatever you want about it!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"!" yelled Natsu. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"Natsu, I'm not going to buy food for you!" said Lucy. "You eat too much! Besides, I need the Jewels for my rent."

"I don't eat THAT much, do I?" asked Natsu?

"Ask anyone here. They'll all say the same thing."

"OK! Happy, do I eat too much?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy looked at Natsu and immediately responded.

"Natsu, Lucy's right."

"See?" laughed Lucy. "Even Happy agrees with me!"

At that precise moment, Natsu's stomach growled. He had completely forgotten how hungry he was. Then he saw Gray and Gajeel sitting at a table across the guild.

"Never mind! I'll go find someone else!" shouted Natsu as he started running towards where Gray and Gajeel were.

"HEY GRAY! Can you buy some food for me?" asked Natsu.

"HELL NO!" yelled Gray. "Go take a job or something! Earn the money yourself because I doubt anyone in the guild will actually EVER buy food for YOU again you idiot!"

"Why not?" asked Natsu, completely ignoring Gray's insult.

"BECAUSE YOU FREAKING EAT TOO MUCH!" yelled Gajeel.

"You know what? Lucy said the same thing. Is that true?" asked Natsu. Gray and Gajeel both facepalmed.

"YES!" replied the ice mage and iron dragon slayer in unison.

"Hey Natsu! You look depressed. What's wrong?" asked Mirajane as she walked towards their table.

"Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel all refused to buy any food for me!"

"Maybe it's because you eat too much," replied Mirajane. She smiled at him when his stomach growled again and added, "If you're so hungry then why don't you take a job? You haven't done that in a long time."

"I'm too hungry to!" complained Natsu. "Can you buy food for me?"

"Sorry Natsu. You just eat too much."

_Why does everyone keep saying that? _thought Natsu. Then he saw Juvia, Levy, and Cana sitting at the bar. _Maybe they'll buy food for me! _Natsu walked over to them.

"Will you buy fo-?"

"Sorry Natsu. I'm out of money," interrupted Cana. She had spent all her money on alcohol.

"Juvia is saving up money to buy a present for Gray-sama," replied Juvia coldly as she got up and walked out of the guild.

"I heard from Lucy. You eat too much Natsu. And lately you've been eating more and more," said Levy. "Wait a second...why can't you just eat fire? You eat fire all the time."

"It's just not the same..." answered Natsu as his stomach growled once again.

"What's going on here?" asked Erza as she approached them. She had just come back from a job and was in a bad mood as her client had refused to pay her, saying she didn't accomplish the job properly. She then beat him up really badly.

"Natsu's asking people to buy him food," said Cana.

"NATSU! If you need money then go on a job!"

"Erza, I'm too hungry to..."

"Then why don't you ask Lucy? She usually treats you, doesn't she?"

"Lucy says I eat too much..." Just as he finished speaking, Natsu fell on the floor out of hunger!

"Hey guys!" shouted Lisanna as she walked through the guild doors. "Sorry I'm late! I had an errand to run. Anyways, I came here to ask Natsu if he wanted to go on a job with me. Where is he anyways? I don't see him anywhere."

The 3 mages pointed to the fire dragon slayer lying on the floor. Natsu looked like he was gonna die or something...

"NATSU! Are you alright?" asked Lisanna in a worried tone. She's never seen him like this.

"No one wants to treat him lunch," said Levy as she sweat dropped.

"Oh is that it?" laughed Lisanna. "Ok Natsu, I'll buy you lunch!"

"THANK YOU LISANNA! You're such a nice person!" exclaimed Natsu as he got back up!

"No problem!"

"Lisanna, you don't know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into..." warned Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisanna.

*time skip - at the restaurant*

_Oh so this is what Erza meant..._Lisanna thought as she watched Natsu devour several plates of food. _I'm never treating him again.._.

**See what I mean? If I messed up some facts a bit (or a lot!), please tell me! And in case anyone's wondering, yes, my sense of comedy is terrible...**


End file.
